Don't Get Too Close
by StarryNights1234
Summary: Katniss Everdeen a 20 year old woman with a troubled past seeks out a new start in Honolulu but what she hopes will be an escape from her demons only brings her misery and more troubles.


'Flight 296 for Honolulu, Hawaii is now boarding' I roll my eyes as the squeaky voice over the intercom disrupts my farewell to my baby sister. The fact is though she isn't a baby anymore she's a 12 year old girl who's lost both her parents and is now losing her only sister. Prim will be strong I keep saying over and over in my mind. I'm not strong enough to stay but she is so maybe there is hope for her after all, now that's she's training to be a nurse and all.

'Katniss don't cry this isn't forever its just till Christmas which is only 2 months away! Ill fly out to you and we'll have the best Christmas ever!' I see her eyes light up with the thought of Christmas but it doesn't mask the fact she has tears rolling down her perfect pale cheekbones.

'Promise?' I whispered in return.

'Promise. Now go or you'll miss your flight!'

I give Prim another hug before collecting my luggage and handing the ticket lady my passport from there I walk down the tunnel to the train without another look back. I struggle to find my seat as many people were littered down the isle but I manage to find it 13A next to the window. _Perfect._ No one else was sitting on the seat next to me, strange as the plane was nearly packed full but then again I'm grateful I don't have some annoying kid sat next to me or a snoring old man. Chuckling to myself I sit down and prepare for takeoff ensuring all my electronics are turned off so they won't interfere with the planes technology. I start to relax and look out the window giving me time to reflect on what my life is.

_I'm Katniss Everdeen. I have a sister Primrose. Our parents died days apart. _

_Father because of cancer. Mother… Suicide._

_I'm moving to Honolulu Hawaii in hope of some peace and quiet from my old wrecked life._

_I have Bought a house near the beach, fully furnished and ready to move into when I land._

_It's a new start and a new me. No more grouchy Katniss who won't go to parties or clubs. _

_I'll start a fresh where no-one knows me or my past. Or at least i'll try. _

Clearing my head of my trail of thoughts I sit up and open my eyes it's only then that I notice the seat next to me has been occupied. A young man in his 20's sat beside me now. He is devishly handsome but seems the cocky type as he attempts to chat up the 'trolley dolly', this gives me chance to actually take him in without him knowing. He has silky brown hair that is in a quiff so it didn't hang over his forehead, he has sea green eyes and a well chiselled jaw. His muscle shirt clings tightly to his body to show off his toned physique, clad with a pair of navy blue skinny jeans.

'Hi, I'm Finnick Odair and who may you be gorgeous?' He lets out in a deep sexy voice.

'Katniss Everdeen not that it's any of your business' I reply shortly, a small amount of guilt building inside of me. _He's just trying to be friendly in his own way._

'Feisty! I like it! So what brings you on this fine vessel?' _Doesn't he take a hint!_

'Moving.'

'To?... No wait let me guess Honolulu? You seem like a surfer chick' _Chick? I'm not an animal!_

'Yes but I've never surfed nor do I plan to and now if you don't mind I'm going to get some sleep.' Sighing I turn over to face the window and try to get as comfy as I can.

'I don't mind I'm just trying to contemplate why a gorgeous young lady, like yourself would be flying alone to Hawaii'

'Have you done trying to flirt? Cause you're going the right way for a slap! You seemed like a nice lad until you opened your mouth!' The guilt in the pit of my stomach growing. I really need to sleep more.

He sights there mouth agape trying to think of something to say. Coughing slightly he sits up straight and offers me his hand to shake.

'Sorry… could we possibly start over truth be told I don't have many friends because before I get close to someone I start shouting my mouth of to someone trying to flirt or make myself look better and you seem like a really cool girl with a lot of secrets and seeing as we heading to same place we may as well know one familiar face?'

'Fine but no flirting and I don't have lots of secrets!'

'I promise no more flirting and whatever you say Kitty Kat' He smiles at me with a wink

'No, no, no! No nicknames! Please…' I trail off not knowing any excuses.

'Sorry once you have one it sticks' He replies coyly with a lopsided smile and a wink.

'Fine Finn have it your way but I'm going to sleep now so see you when we land'

'Night Kitty Kat' this is the last thing before I'm jolted into a hazy dream.

**-LINEBREAK-**

'Kat… KATNISS!' I jolt up from my restless sleep

'What?! What happened?' I look to me left to find Finnick sat gazing at me with curiosity and worry in his eyes.

'We've landed and you were shaking like you were having a nightmare. Are you okay?'

Rubbing the sleep from my eyes I sit up 'I'm fine, im used to nightmares'

I see his eyebrows knit together and his forehead crease 'You shouldn't have to be used to them'

_Hes trying to be nice, Give him a chance._

'Yeah but I am and that's life I guess' I stand up and move past him quickly as to avoid the awkardness between us. I grab my carry-on then I walk to the exit of the plane but not before having a glance back at where Finnick is sat with a mixed facial expression of sadness and confusion. I can feel the guilt pooling in my stomach.

* * *

**AN- I know it's not the best but its my first so i tried :)  
Review and let me know if you want me to continue or just stop. **


End file.
